


October 7th

by Sherr



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Descent into Madness, Heavy Angst, Honestly this is just angst, I can't write fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, There's like one (1) happy moment and that's it, english is not my first language, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherr/pseuds/Sherr
Summary: There's an October 7th every year, and every year Connor does something with Gavin.Even when Gavin isn't around anymore.Even when he isn't around anymore.





	October 7th

**_October 7th, 2042._ **

**_6:54 pm._ **

Laughter filled the place, the warmth emanating from the oven registering pleasantly on his hands when he opened it and pulled out the cake. He settled it down to let it cool for a few minutes, making his way to the living room where Gavin, Tina, Chris and Hank were seated down, sharing stories around and making fun of each other like the old friends they were.  
Gavin had a party hat on his head that Tina demanded him to wear, and Connor was sure that he had forgotten all about it at this point. 

He smiled, playing with the ring on his finger almost nostalgically. It made him incredibly happy to see the people he most cared about reunited for such a happy celebration, and to see his husband laughing and enjoying himself despite the cast on his left arm still giving him a hard time to move around.  
But today was Gavin's 40 birthday, why shouldn't it be a happy occasion?

Giving Linda, their Rottweiler, a small pat in the head, he went back to the kitchen to put the candles on the cake, lighting them up and walking back to the living room, tray on hand. He started to sing, too, being rapidly joined by everyone on the room except Gavin, who was looking at him with a half-smile, half-glare, his middle finger up at him.  
Connor always knew that Gavin hated when people sang 'Happy Birthday' to him, but that didn't stop him from doing it and tease him in the lighthearted way they teased each other all the time, his own smile permanently plastered on his face.

He bent over and gave him a kiss, making Hank groan with mocked disgust, before Gavin blowed the candles off and more cheering erupted in the room. 

Connor settled the cake down, hurrying to sit down besides his husband, taking his hand, joining their wedding bands together. 

"Happy birthday, Reed." He whispered, making Gavin snort. 

"Why, thank you, Reed."

* * *

**_October 7th, 2052._ **

**_12:47 am._ **

Half a century. 

Gavin Joseph Archibald John Reed Jr, better— and preferably— known as Gavin Reed, had been alive for over half a century now.

Connor wondered briefly how different his life would be if Gavin wasn't in it. He wouldn't be as happy as he was right now, that's for sure. He wouldn't be married, not to the love of his life, and wouldn't be able to wake up every morning to see Gavin's sleeping face, to wake him up with light kisses on his eyes and cheeks, to pester him with all the love and affection he could manage to express with such limited actions.  
He was glad to have met Gavin. To have had the courage to ask him out. To have been his boyfriend. 

He was glad to be his husband. 

He wanted nothing more than to say this to Gavin right now, but whenever he looked over at his husband, he could only see his sad eyes, the bags under them, the pained look on his face.  
Him clutching his phone, looking at the pictures in it over and over again. 

The house was certainly quieter without Linda. 

Connor touched his elbow slightly, causing him to look up, his eyes shining because of the tears starting to form and threatening to spill in any moment.  
He hugged him tightly and, if he could physically breathe, he was sure that the force of Gavin's hug would've squeezed the air out of his lungs. 

"She could've turned fourteen next month, Con." Gavin's voice was so filled with hurt, with sadness, with pain; it hurt him to hear him like this. 

"I know." He whispered back, his own voice wavering. He thought he couldn't cry anymore, but his body was about to prove him wrong.

"It's not fucking fair."

"I know." And, just like that, he broke down, drowning a sob against Gavin's shoulder, his husband mirroring the sound after him.

They cried, embraced together, mourning the loss of such an important part of their lives for the last couple of years. She had died two days ago, curled up on her bed, their Corgi, Captain, whining and howling besides her. 

They had just buried her yesterday.

* * *

**_October 7th, 2062._ **

**_4:20 pm._ **

Gavin glanced at the clock, snorting before whispering a small 'ayeee', closing the book he was reading, apparently tired of it.  
Connor glanced at the clock too, smirking. Gavin was never too old to appreciate a good meme from his golden years, apparently.

There wasn't going to be a party this year. Gavin was starting to slow down, and everyone was busy anyway; Tina and her wife were out of town, Chris was visiting Damian in Canada, and Hank...  
They visited Hank's grave this morning.

Connor just settled down a cup of coffee in front of Gavin, being thanked with a small smile that he returned, before going back to his crossword puzzle.  
With both of them out of the force, there wasn't a whole lot to do around the place. Captain was sleeping at Gavin's feet, the old dog clearly tired thanks to his advanced age, and it's not like either of them —Gavin and the dog— had the energy they had before to take him out for a walk.

After Captain dies, they aren't getting another dog, either. 

It's just the two of them this year, getting comfortable with each other's company, probably watching a movie later in which Gavin would fall asleep midway and he would have to carry him to their bed. He wasn't fit to sleep on the couch, no matter how comfortable it might be. 

Gavin got a call on his phone, and his face light up when he answered, Tina's name being exclaimed by him with an undoubtedly joy. His eyes were surrounded by wrinkles, his hand was trembling slightly as he held the phone on his hear. 

Connor cursed the fact that he couldn't age, just as he had been doing for the past five years, and he dreads the day he doesn't have Gavin anymore.

* * *

**_October 7th, 2072._ **

**_3:12 pm._ **

Connor always hated hospitals. They were so white, so pristine, so empty looking; it reminded him of his mind palace, of Amanda, of all the horrible things he did back in 2038.  
Almost half a century ago. 

The only reason he's on a hospital now is right in front of him, breathing slowly and weakly, his eyes shut and his face pale, sweat forming in his forehead.  
And his body covered in cables and monitors, the constant beeping in the room being the only thing reassuring Connor that Gavin was still alive. 

He's constantly afraid. Constantly afraid that he could lose him in any moment. Constantly afraid that there's nothing he could do to save him, not even with the advances in medicine, not even with the wonders of technology being announced everyday, with the multiple things they could replace to allow him to live longer.  
There wasn't anything they could do to save Gavin. Not anymore. 

Connor clutched his husband's hand.  
He already lost Hank. He already lost his father, his friend, his savior. To lose Gavin too... To lose his husband, his best friend, the _love of his life..._

Tears started to fall down his face, quiet sobs being drown by the hand that wasn't holding Gavin's.  
Gavin always hated to see him sad. 

Connor still looked the same, the only thing that changed being his hair, now trimmed and brushed back, and his LED, not longer in his temple, but in a necklace currently on Gavin's neck.  
He always asked to be buried with it. 

They were supposed to be going to a restaurant tonight, but Gavin had a dangerous coughing fit a week ago, struggling to breath and—  
And one of his lungs had collapsed.  
They treated him immediately, but Gavin was so weak before, and his lungs had been through so much after a lifetime of smoking... 

Doctors weren't too optimistic on his condition, and Connor was starting to accept that there wasn't going to be a miraculous recovery this time.  
This guy had survived being shot multiple times before, but that was back when he was young and healthy, when they had dreams of a big house somewhere in Maine and maybe owning a horse, like Gavin had when he was a little kid living on the countryside.  
Today, those dreams were nothing but fantasies that slowly died, stuck in a hospital in the center of Detroit. 

Gavin died two days later and, by his petition when he was alive, his body was sent all the way to Brunswick, Maine, where he was buried besides his mom's grave.

* * *

**_October 7th, 2082._ **

**_8:35 am._ **

Life in Brunswick was really different from life in Detroit. It was quieter, to point out one thing that was constantly putting him on his nerves.  
He missed the constant hum of people talking, cars driving by, the occasional siren from a police car or an ambulance or a firetruck. He missed that background noise that he purposely ignored but still knew that it was there, an ever active city providing him of it every hour of the day.

Brunswick wasn't a small city, but it somehow managed to be so quiet compared to Detroit. 

Dried leaves crunched down his feet every step he took, the path he was taking being one he had gotten to know well in the past decade. The entryway of the cemetery didn't surprise him anymore, the fact that Gavin was dead not longer being something he refused to accept.  
It still made him want to scream until his voice box was damaged upon repair, but he had come to accept it. 

The bouquets on his hand felt heavy, despite them being just flowers. 

When he came upon a familiar line of graves his steps stopped and he crouched down, placing the bouquets in front of two different graves. 

_Anne-Marie Reed-Jones._  
_Loving wife, mother and sister._  
_March 22nd, 1966 - January 13th, 2055_

_Gavin Joseph Archibald John Reed Jr._  
_Loving husband, son and friend._  
_October 7th, 2002 - October 9th, 2072_

He had met the woman multiple times before she died, and every time she was a delight to be around. She would tell him stories of baby Gavin sneaking into the kitchen to steal cookies for his army of alien horses, or how he always was a little bit of a nerd, gasping loudly every time he saw a Star Wars movie and how happy he was when he got his first light saber. She told him why he had four names —every name was of an important man of both families, Joseph being her father and Archibald her grandfather. John was the name of Gavin's dad, hence the Junior at the end of the particularly long name—, and how important it had been to her to name him like that.  
Anne-Marie was a wonderfully bright woman, and she couldn't care less about the fact that he was an android, having taken the habit of giving him a crushing hug every time she saw him. 

That woman gave Gavin such a happy life, and Connor had grown to love her.  
When she died he joined Gavin on his mourning, crying with him.

And now he was mourning both of them.

* * *

**_October 7th, 2098._ **

**_11:59 pm._ **

He didn't do anything that day. 

He missed Hank. He missed Tina. He missed Chris. He missed-

He missed Gavin.

* * *

**_October 7th, 2102._ **

**_6:00 pm._ **

A century. 

One hundred years since Gavin was born. 

Could it have been possible for him to be by his side today?  
There have been people living for a hundred years already, why couldn't Gavin have been one of those people?  
Would he be happy?

The world was lonely without Gavin.  
Why was he even living?  
It's not like he ever got out of the house or anything. 

If Gavin was alive, what would he say?

* * *

**_October 7th._ **

**_???_ **

What year it was?

His internal clock wasn't working anymore. Humanity had long since perished, leaving behind a world only inhabited by androids.  
Where even was he?

This wasn't Gavin's old house. 

Where was Gavin?

_Where was Gavin?_

* * *

**_???_ **

Where was Gavin?

* * *

**_???_ **

Where was Gavin?

* * *

**_???_ **

Where was Gavin?

* * *

**_October 7th, 2602._ **

**_7:00 am._ **

Androids weren't supposed to last this long.  
It's not like he got any upgrades since Gavin died. Was his last upgrade one that made him last longer?

Why would he want that?

He looked around. Only the pristine look of the civilization that androids built up, but not a single body around.  
Humanity was no more. Androids had long left to other planets. The last that remained were the ones that were left behind. 

He was left behind. 

But what did it matter?  
He still couldn't find Gavin. 

His memory was starting to fail.  
The only logs available were of Gavin. Of his voice. Of his smile. Small ones were also for Hank, too, of the man that once acted like his father.  
He didn't remember who was supposed to be Tina. Who was supposed to be Chris. Who was supposed to be Anne-Marie. Who was supposed to be Markus. North. Simon. Echo. Ripple. Linda. Captain. Sumo. 

Who was him?  
Gavin always said the name Connor on his memory logs. Was his name Connor? It had to be, for Gavin to say with such love and adoration.  
He was Connor, wasn't he?

Connor Reed. 

He was Connor.  
And he still needed to find Gavin.

He didn't care that the world was ending.

* * *

**_October 7th, 2602._ **

**_7:02 am._ **

He found Gavin. 

And then his life ended.

**Author's Note:**

> My brain: Can't you just write something happy for once? Something light? Something that doesn't turn into a fUCKING TOXIC RELATIONSHIP SOMEHOW?!  
> Me, eating chips: nah
> 
> I decided to give a try on the angst fest, because my chat fic is really wholesome and I need balance in my life  
> Making Connor suffer the loss of someone he loves is my favorite trope 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this Connor going crazy! Comments are always appreciated
> 
> Until next time, where hopefully I don't write angst or a toxic relationship!


End file.
